kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Axel
Just saying... Even though it dosen't really make sense, I think Axel is Riku's nobody. This would make sense because if you look at all the pictures of kingdom hearts games you'll find something in common. When Riku, Sora and Kari all stand by that one tree on Destiny islands they always stand in the same order Sora at the back, Kairi in the middle and Riku at the front. Now I was saw a picture from 358/2 days that shows Roxas, Xion, and Axel all standing at the same tree in the same order. Plus Roxas and Axel are friends the same way Riku and Sora are. I know Riku turned into a heartless at some point so he has to have one. So basically we have instead of the order being Sora, Kairi, Riku; its Sora's nobody, Kairi's nobody, and then Riku's nobody? Heres the pictures: http://www.khinsider.com/images/%21%21/kh01x.jpg http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a152/ninawolfess/RikuKairiandSora.jpg They even have the same posture o.o A little too off topic but i just want to say it; I think Terra is Riku's rebirth and I think Xion is definatly the nobody of Sora and Kiari because if you simply take the O from Sora's name and the I from Kairi's name and add an X then its Xion. Yeah Axel is so kewl. He rox. It's so sad that he has to die. :( sorry to bother who ever may be reading this but I think there should be a section called "abilities" of "attacks" and under it should be a list of all axel's sleights in chain of memories. If there is no response I will try to make a list myself and add it here when its done so that then a member can add it to the page if they like but I tell you it will take ages for me to do it so perhaps you should get your guys on it. but only if you want. Luis :Well, I believe that in CoM, all he has is Fire Tooth and Fire Wall, and with RE:Com, Its Fire Wall, Fire Cutter version 1 and Fire cutter version 2. Original Name This is just a thought, but could his original name possibly be Alex? ( nobody said it couldn't have an X in it already. ) :But Tetsuya Nomura-san did not state that name is official.--NeloAngelo 07:13, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, it was just a question, you didn't have to be so rude :::He's just saying that you can only put things that are confirmed, not "what if"s or "possibly"sXienZo 03:36, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I know, but I never said anything about actually posting it. besides you guys put a "possibly" on Larxene's name :::::Did not, some anon added it, and since I'll probably screw up reverting it, I rest my case.--NeloAngelo 07:16, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::It's also been stated that a Nobody name is the original name with the additional X, so only if his name had two X's could it have been Alex originally. The Patron Saint of Lost Causes 19:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) This is Axel's real name its Lea pronounced as "Lee". :ORLY? XienZo 02:32, 2 May 2008 (UTC) yes im making a list of everyones real name :Ahem, well the thing is... we can only put stuff that Nomura said himself you know. But if you want to try to guess them go ahead, as long as they don't go into the actual article... XienZo 00:34, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Eh, well, we gotta have the link, and I've checked every single one of the interviews, and none of them said that, only the based-off Reno part, not the ale. Besides, Nomura probably wouldn't use an explanation for a name to be based on FF characters that some people who play KH wouldn't know about...XienZo 04:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) He is based off of Reno from Final Fantasy Advent Children. Beth B. Yeah I noticed they have the same voice Rikloud 17:04, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Axel was partially based off of Reno, as Tetsuya Nomura has already confirmed, because he wanted to "put a familiar character in an unfamiliar scenario". They are not related in any way other than that unless Tetsuya Nomura says otherwise. The only members whose names have even remotely been revealed are Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Roxas. As for the Larxene comment, the fact that some common names can be made from her name is just trivia, not speculation. Now listing all the possible names for her or any other member, that is speculation. LapisScarab 01:14, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Okay but 'Lea' or 'Ale'? Honestly, I can see why Axel would want to change his name if it was either. I can't see him as a 'Lea'. Ale would be a pretty odd name for someone. Who would name their kid 'Ale'? Lady Nevaeh 07:00, 1 June 2009 Quick question Yeah, mine is about Axel's name, his orginal self, just basically it does not have to be Axel rearranged with an x taken out, remember, he could've taken on that name or something much like that, like Xemnas did, as his real name is not Ansem but Xehonart. Just a thought is all 23:57, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Well its a cool thought I'll give ya that 09:46, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Quick thought Yeah, mine is about Axel's name, his orginal self, just basically it does not have to be Axel rearranged with an x taken out, remember, he could've taken on that name or something much like that, like Xemnas did, as his real name is not Ansem but Xehonart. Just a thought is all 23:58, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :It didn't HAVE to go through the anagram thing. If he got permission from Xemnas and a good reason to. Last time I checked, they weren't on good terms, so it probably is an anagram. XienZo 00:52, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Reno = Axel I think it's a great idea. :)Lady Nevaeh 07:21, 1 June 2009 A little help with Axel's Data Replica, please ? I'm not sure, I don't have Final Mix but I think the Reaction only appears when you finish a combo, or when he hides in flames (Shrugs) Uhh.... Umm...I have a question:Is possible for humanoid Nobodies to...have kids? gohanRULEZ 18:09, 5 March 2009 (UTC) I suppose the only things they're missing are hearts but..... BUT? gohanRULEZ 18:36, 5 March 2009 (UTC) wow... what an odd question. uuummmmmm... my guess would be yes. Because in physically speaking, they have human bodies. but then agian, a Nobody child would has no heart, something needed for complete exsistance. But it would be a Nobody child, meaning it would never be complete in the first place.... my guess is still yes though. -xNaminéx .....good..luck. glad i could...help.. O.o -xNaminéx The only problem with the theory is that Nobodies are supposed to be nonexistent. What's more, they're created from the body of a strong-hearted person turned Heartless. If they wanted to reproduce, they could just throw people into the darkness. Keyblader 20:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Bad Language Is it true that Axel said 'damn' in Chain of Memories?Pizzahut101 02:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) The only thing that could ever be called a swear in COM was that "give me a hell of a show!" thing.—Urutapu 07:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I was very sad when poor Axel died. He and Roxas are the only members that don't desearve to die (dispite Roxas still being alive). Amalia 12:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't be amazed if Axel cussing is true, in my opinion Axel is probably the weirdest character so far.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 18:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) It was when he used Namine to double-cross Marluxia and Larxene. The words were changed when it went to Re: CoM. Keyblader 20:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) rip off Me (xion) and my brother (axl) were using the screen names xion and axl for years before kingdom hearts came out . Some game desingers saw us on the net and stole our names.-- 19:11, 30 March 2009 (UTC) xion. :Sorry if I sound rude, anon, but get over yourself.—Urutapu 00:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) It would be an honor to have characters in Kingdom Hearts share your username. I would be really pleased if they will have a character be called Princess Andie!--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) You're kidding me, right? You think that a board of Creators in Japan is going to say, "Oh, look! We can take these two random names from the internet! It works perfectly! And one of them even sounds like a common enough Japanese name! Doesn't this work so nicely?" Lose the sense of grandeur. Keyblade Mage 00:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Keyblade Mage Axel playable in single player in 358/2 Days Just checked the new site update. Showcases solo Axel gameplay with one of his new weapons bein' demonstrated. Kaihedgie 02:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I just saw a new Axel pic. It's here: http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/days/ Find a way to get it. Look in Characters: Axel. He's not the only one. Xaldin, Demyx and Luxord have different weapons too and they are played in solo too. Speaking of Axel, where's that new pic. The one where he's holding his chakrams in the character section? ::So does 358 reveal his name as Lea, or is this more vandalism?Glorious CHAOS! 22:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::Everybody is saying that it does. Guardian Soul 23:43, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It does. There is a scene from the game where Saix adresses him as "Lea"--or "Ria" in Japanese. LapisScarab 21:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Axel used to know Saïx? Weapons I have a question. Now that 358/2 Days came out in Japan, should we make separate articles on the Org.XIII Weapons? You know, like how we have an article on the Keyblade (even though it "IS" an important weapon). I think it will make it more organized to have the weapons separated by their user, for example have an article on Charkams and have the different kinds with their stats. Any insight is greatly appreciated! Xlatinsorax 14:43, 15 June 2009 (UTC) BTW, Who is Lea? I've looked everywhere for a pic of her(him?) but it's like she doesn't exist... Lea is Axel's name as a Somebody... so there probably isn't any pic of Lea as he is Axel. --Yer mom 00:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Technically you could have separate pictures of Lea. After all, the Nobody always looks slightly different to their Other. A significant difference is often lighter hair: Roxas and Naminé, for example :Well there was the article called Organization XIII weapons were all the info on Axel's chakrams and Saïx's claymore and all that stuff was stored but when Days came out a lot of weapons came out with it. Having a single article for all the types of Chakrams, one for all the types of Lexicons (in Zexion's case) and another one for all the tipes of Knives (in Larexene's case) would seem alright at first but there are many types of weapons for each, hence the idea of creating a page for every single weapon instead of grouping all the types in a page (since it would look cramped), it's just like the keyblade, since it's such an iconic weapon it has its single page, but every type of keyblade has its own page with its own stats, where to obtain it, appeareance and stuff, in the case of the Orgainzation's weapons it's more or less like that, every weapon gets its page and the generic name for each (i.e. Axel's chakrams) is explained in his own page under the title Weapon like in here, I hope that helps XD --Yer mom 16:41, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yea it makes sense. I was thinking, though, more along the lines of the Keyblade and using that as an example. Maybe we should wait until we get more information on their individual weapons and their stats/locations/etc..... Xlatinsorax 03:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) were is the secret report the title says it allJoekeybladeaura 16:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Joekeybladeaura 16:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Hey guys. Crazy story Last Man Standing, Sorta Correct me if I'm wrong, but is Axel the only Organization XIII member that does not die in COM? Givox 00:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, Axel doesn't die in COM. If he died, it be sort of impossible for him to appear in KH2. JudgmentDay95 20:25 12 July 2009 (UTC) Yea, I was just making sure he was the only one who didn't die...Givox 01:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Lea :I think it's "Lee-uh". User:JudgmentDay95 13:04 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's right.—Urutapu 18:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd actually prefer that ("Lie") as opposed to the true pronunciation. User:JudgmentDay95 16:48 15 July 2009